


Return of the Dragons

by Hibiki_no_Ouja



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Super Sentai Series, 手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャー | Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki_no_Ouja/pseuds/Hibiki_no_Ouja
Summary: This work takes place after Power of the Dragons.
Relationships: Momochi Kasumi/Original Character(s), Ooharu Sayo/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place after Power of the Dragons.

A man in black armour was running through a forest, trying to get away from someone. He was wearing a helmet that covered his entire face. It was shaped like the head of a black dragon, and it had a green visor. There was also a diamond-shaped emblem in the center of the chestplate of the armour, which glowed bright green. This was the Black Dragon Warrior, the user of the Black Dragon Orb. The Black Dragon Orb was one of five orbs containing the power of five dragons inside.

The Black Dragon Warrior ran out of the forest, only to run into his pursuer- a masked ninja in black and gold, with yellow accents on his suit, only he referred to the accent color as _honey_ instead of yellow. The masked ninja in gold was holding a futuristic sword with a blade that glowed the same colour as the accent colour of the gold ninja's suit.

"I admire your perseverance in running away from me," he said, "but your powers will soon be mine!"

"Why do you even want my power anyway?" the Black Dragon Warrior asked.

"You know exactly the reason why," the ninja in gold said. "Now just give up already!"

"You're forgetting one thing," the Black Dragon Warrior said.

"What is it?" the ninja in gold asked.

"The more someone fights against the Black Dragon Warrior, the more energy they lose. While you were chasing after me, your power has slightly decreased. Don't worry, once I make my escape it should go back to normal."

The Black Dragon Warrior opened a portal and left. The ninja in gold couldn't do anything, as he didn't have enough stamina to catch up with the Black Dragon Warrior. It was as if his energy had slowly been drained from him.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere really far away from the events that took place, a different colored portal opened in an alley, hidden from anyone. Out came someone who looked like the ninja in gold, except that he wore a black and bright green suit instead of a black and gold suit with honey accents. He wore one shoulder pad on his left side with two long, bright green spikes. After arriving from the portal, he left the alley and headed to the right.

The ninja in black and green arrived at his destination, a small house, which had some purple orchids growing in the front yard, and there was also the cherry tree that had already blossomed. He rang the doorbell. The door was answered by someone who looked like the ninja in black and green, except that his suit was black with no other colour. His name was Kuroninja, and he was the owner of this house. Kuroninja was annoyed because this guy had interrupted something. It wasn't the first time this had happened, because the guy in black and green was known for showing up uninvited.

"What do you want this time, Kuronindragon?" Kuroninja asked.

Kuronindragon, the ninja in black and green, responded by asking Kuroninja if he could come inside.

"Yeah, why not," Kuroninja said. 

Despite the fact that Kuroninja didn't like Kuronindragon, whenever Kuronindragon showed up it meant that something important was going to happen. Kuronindragon was the leader of the Council of Kuroninjas, a group made up of Kuroninjas from all over the Multiverse whose purpose was to prevent the Inner Multiverse from falling into chaos and destruction. Kuronindragon was the Kuroninja of Earth 69, and Kuroninja was the Kuroninja of Earth 1, which is how he got to keep his title as "Kuroninja" whenever other Kuroninjas were present. Kuroninja was not a member of the Council of Kuroninjas, because he was more comfortable on Earth 1. If Kuronindragon visited him, it meant that the fate of the Kuroninja Multiverse was in his hands somehow.

Kuroninja invited Kuronindragon inside. Someone else was there. She was hanging out with Kuroninja earlier until this point when Kuronindragon showed up uninvited. Kuroninja went to introduce her to Kuronindragon.

"Kuronindragon, this is Sayo," Kuroninja said.

"Nice to meet you," Sayo said to Kuronindragon.

"Hang on," Kuronindragon said to Kuroninja. "What about Kasumi?"

"Nothing changed," Kuroninja said. "Me and Kasumi are still together. So are me and my other partners...but why are _you_ here, Kuronindragon?"

"I need help looking for someone," Kuronindragon said. "Do you know anyone named "Kotoha Hanaori?""

"Yeah," Kuroninja said. "Why are you asking?"

"You remember the last Green Dragon Warrior, right?" Kuronindragon said. "The one named Sayo-"

"Yes, what is it?" Sayo asked.

"Not you," Kuronindragon said. "I didn't even finish the name. Anyway, it doesn't matter. She stopped becoming the Green Dragon Warrior to focus on her literature club, and now the Green Dragon Orb is looking for a new chosen one to give its power to."

"I can see why the Green Dragon Orb would choose Kotoha..." Kuroninja said. "The Green Dragon Orb looks for people who show strong levels of selflessness...right? It's been a long time since I've had experience with a Dragon Orb."

"Yeah, that's right," Kuronindragon said. "The thing is...I'm supposed to teach her how to use her new powers as the Green Dragon Warrior, since I'm the guardian of the Green Dragon Orb...but I don't know where she is. And if the Green Dragon Orb reaches her first, she's going to be confused. Luckily the Green Dragon Orb doesn't destroy anything in its path. It prefers to be more passive."

"Ok," Kuroninja said, "I'll help you look for Kotoha, and then I'll go back to hanging out with Sayo."

Kuroninja was about to leave, but then Sayo grabbed Kuroninja's arm and pulled it back to takedown Kuroninja.

"We're not finished yet," Sayo said.

"Please let me go!" Kuroninja said. "These Dragon Orbs are serious business, you know! It could be life or death out there!"

Suddenly, Sayo let go on Kuroninja, who fell onto the floor.

"Then let me go with you guys!" She said.

"I'm sorry," Kuronindragon said, "but you can't go with us."

"Why not?" Kuroninja asked. "She's a doctor and she saved my life once. That's how we met, by the way."

"Ok, fine, you can go with us," Kuronindragon said.

* * *

The three of them made their way to the train station to travel to where Kotoha lived, but before they got there, a black dashed line appeared in front of them. A disembodied voice could be heard everywhere.

_"Attention everyone! The Shadow Line is arriving at this station. Please stand behind the black line if you value your life."_

A dark grey train appeared out of nowhere, and out came several soldiers in black hats with axes. Leading them was a humanoid monster shaped like a birdcage, along with a man in black safari gear holding a jet black hunting rifle. There were two long chains with one end on the man's belt. On the other end of the chains was a bear trap.

"So this is where they went..." the man said. "It's too bright here for us to camp out. Cage Shadow, you know what to do!"

The shadowy birdcage monster, Cage Shadow, went up to the train station sign and covered it in darkness. Once the darkness cleared up, the name of the train station had been changed.

Everyone began panicking when they saw the Shadow Line arrive.

"Stay off of our hunting grounds!" Cage Shadow said. He opened his cage door, and anyone who looked inside got sucked in. Kuroninja, Sayo, and Kuronindragon noticed this and went over to stop the Shadow Line.

"Hey, you!" Kuroninja said. "Stop attacking those people!"

"They were in the way of my hunt," the shadow man in safari gear said.

"What do you mean, hunt?" Kuronindragon asked.

"I am Shadow Hunter Umbra of the Shadow Line," he said.

"Hold on," Kuroninja said, "I thought the ToQgers defeated the Shadow Line already! How are you still here?"

"There are some members of the Shadow Line who survived," Umbra said. "Some of them focused on rebuilding the Shadow Line, while others focused on their own projects, like making evil ninjas or something. We don't serve the Emperor of Darkness anymore. A new master has hired us to find something for her."

"Well, we can't let you do that!" Kuroninja said. "Not as long as you're trapping people inside that cage." He pointed to Cage Shadow.

"I guess I have no choice..." Umbra said. "Kuros!" He pointed at Kuroninja and sent the soldiers in black hats, also known as Kuros, after Kuroninja's group. Sayo knew that the Shadow Line was going to fight them, so she transformed into Kiramai Pink and charged into battle.

Kuroninja went for Umbra, who began firing at him with his hunting rifle. Kuroninja dodged every shot from Umbra and approached him with his sword drawn. Umbra blocked the attacks from Kuroninja and pushed him back. He then brought out his bear traps, which he threw at Kuroninja. The bear traps caught Kuroninja's arms, and now, Kuroninja couldn't move. Kiramai Pink saw this and pointed her blaster at one of the bear traps. The shot knocked the bear trap off of Kuroninja's arm, which he used to grab the other bear trap and forcefully remove it from his arm.

"So this is who I'm going up against," Kuroninja said. He drew a different sword, the Blade of Kings. Kuroninja waved the Blade of Kings and called out "Blade of Kings, Idolize!"

A deep pink beam of light hit Kuroninja. When it cleared up, Kuroninja was now wearing a black suit with deep pink accents, and the blade of his sword was also deep pink.

"Changing your outfit won't help you!" Umbra said as he reloaded his hunting rifle and began firing at Kuroninja. Kuroninja knocked the rifle out of Umbra's hands and grappled his wrist. Kuroninja's grip on Umbra's wrist was so tight, Umbra couldn't fight back. Kiramai Pink was amazed at Kuroninja's grappling skills, but then Cage Shadow got her attention.

Meanwhile, Kuronindragon was fighting against the Kuros. He got out his green-bladed sword and fought off the Kuros one by one. Kuronindragon had the ability to copy his opponent's power level so that every one-on-one fight he was in would be fair. Unfortunately, this didn't apply to fights against more than one opponent. When the Kuros figured that out, they began to gang up on Kuronindragon and take him down easily.

Luckily, Kiramai Pink was ready to save Kuronindragon, by shooting at the Kuros while she was also fighting up close with Cage Shadow. Cage Shadow reached for Kiramai Pink, but she grabbed Cage Shadow's arms and twisted them so that Cage Shadow would fall over and be knocked prone. Kiramai Pink went to open up the cage, which freed everyone.

"You fool," Cage Shadow said. "When you opened my cage, you released everyone. And now that there's no one in my cage anymore..."

Suddenly, Kiramai Pink was about to get sucked into the cage. Kuroninja noticed this was about to happen, so he let go of Umbra and pushed the door of Cage Shadow closed. Kiramai Pink was no longer getting pulled into the cage.

Now, Kuroninja, Kuronindragon, and Kiramai Pink were going to face Umbra. Umbra threw a grenade at the trio, which turned into a giant net. Kuroninja, Kuronindragon, and Kiramai Pink were all trying to get out, but then a small piece of the sky was starting to turn red. Red lightning began to appear from this part of the sky, but then it spread everywhere. A red orb began to fly out from this red piece of the sky, which had turned into a small, red portal.

"The Red Dragon Orb!" Kuronindragon said.

"That's what I'm after!" Umbra said. "Cage Shadow!"

"Right!" Cage Shadow opened his cage and aimed for the Red Dragon Orb. The Red Dragon Orb tried to fight back, releasing a lot of sparks, which later developed into small bursts of red lightning. One of the red lightning bolts struck the net holding Kuroninja and his friends, and set the net on fire. The fire created a hole big enough for everyone to escape the net. Eventually, the Red Dragon Orb couldn't escape Cage Shadow, and it was pulled in. Cage Shadow felt something burning inside, so the Shadow Line decided to retreat. A dark grey train picked them up and the Shadow Line was gone. The train station name was also back to normal.

"What just happened?" Kuroninja asked.

"It doesn't matter. We must forget about the Red Dragon Orb and focus on our actual mission," Kuronindragon said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Black Dragon Warrior was still running, but then a cold tornado appeared in front of him. Out of the tornado came a White Dragon Warrior, who would normally have light blue wings and a light blue visor, along with light blue accents on the white dragon scale armour, but this time, whatever would normally be light blue was lavender for this White Dragon Warrior.

"Finally, someone who isn't gold!" the Black Dragon Warrior said. "It's another White Dragon Warrior, though..."

"I've come to take your power, Black Dragon Warrior," the White Dragon Warrior said, "for I am Sora Akuda, the White Dragon Warrior!"

"Oh no..." the Black Dragon Warrior thought. "That name...I have a feeling Kuroninja won't be able to win against this White Dragon Warrior...I've got to head down to Earth 1 and warn him!"

The Black Dragon Warrior summoned a portal to Earth 1 and escaped before Sora Akuda could attack him. However, neither of the Dragon Warriors saw that someone was spying on them. It was the masked ninja in black and gold, also known as Kuroninja Gold. For some reason, Kuroninja Gold was after the Black Dragon Orb, and he was determined to get it.

Kuroninja Gold opened a portal of his own to Earth 1 and entered through that portal.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow Dimension was a cold, dark place void of natural light. Most of it was a colourless wasteland with no notable features, and the sky was a shade of dark grey. The black train carrying Umbra and his crew arrived near a giant, obsidian spire, leaving a trail of smoke. Out from the train came Umbra and Cage Shadow, but Cage Shadow was holding a black orb instead of a red one. The group made their way toward the spire, which was where they were supposed to bring the Dragon Orb, only this time, it had been exposed to the Shadow Dimension, transforming it into a Shadow Dragon Orb. Normally this would take longer, but since the Red Dragon Orb spent time in Cage Shadow, it already had been exposed to enough of the Shadow Dimension's essence.

Now, the group was in the spire, inside a room decorated with ice and light blue accents. The room was cold, even for someone who lived in the Shadow Dimension. A masked figure in black robes, in a sad position, was waiting for them on a throne made of ice. In front of her was a metal chain with a metal handle on one end and an icicle on the other end that showed no signs of melting. The Shadow Line group was standing before a member of the Dark Domain Council, the small group that ruled over the Shadow Dimension. This member of the Dark Domain Council was known by many as the Ice Ninja of Despair.

"Why have you disturbed me?" the Ice Ninja of Despair asked.

"We have found a Dragon Orb," Umbra said, "and transformed it into a Shadow Dragon Orb for you to use."

Suddenly, the Red Shadow Dragon Orb burst into flames and got its bright red colour back. It tore a hole in the dark fabric of the Shadow Dimension and left through the rift it created.

"S-sorry about that," Umbra said. He was surprised by what happened to the Red Dragon Orb. "Please don't punish me, the Red Dragon Orb is to chaotic for anyone to control..."

"I'm too tired to punish anyone," sighed the Ice Ninja of Despair. "Just find another Dragon Orb and bring it to me."

"Ok," Umbra said. He was about to leave with Cage Shadow, but then the Ice Ninja of Despair had another thing to say.

"One more thing," she said. "If you find the Green Dragon Warrior, bring her to me _alive._ I have unfinished business with her."

"Of course," Umbra said. He and Cage Shadow left the room. As soon as they left, the Ice Ninja of Despair was the one one in the room. She got up and moved around the room in excitement, which was how she normally felt inside.

"Finally!" the Ice Ninja of Despair said, acting more hopeful than despairing. "Thanks to those Shadow Line guys, I can finally battle my Prime counterpart at her most powerful form! Our battle will be the one to end all battles, and I will do my best...I just hope she will do the same."

The Ice Ninja of Despair, who was sad on the outside, was actually happy on the inside due to an incident one year ago where she and the other three members of the Dark Domain Council were exposed to light for the very first time. She was also the only original member of the Dark Domain Council who was still in the Shadow Dimension right now. The leader of the Dark Domain Council, known by many as the Red-Eyed Sorcerer, was missing, and the other two members of the Dark Domain Council, known as the Switchblade and the Neckbreaker, were both dead. The Ice Ninja of Despair was the only one in the Dark Domain Council remaining in the Shadow Dimension. She was lonely, and many people living under the land of the Dark Domain Council believed that this filled her with despair, but on the inside, when no one was around, she would remain hopeful for the future, even in the Shadow Dimension.

* * *

Kuroninja and Sayo had arrived by train to where Kuronindragon thought Kotoha was. Kuronindragon was also with them, but he had a headache due to not being used to travelling by train. 

The two of them continued walking, but then Kuronindragon noticed something in the sky. It was a silver dragon. Kuroninja realized what this silver dragon was. It was the mecha-dragon used by his self-proclaimed archenemy, Anti-Kuroninja: the Cybernindragon.

"This is the worst timing," Kuroninja said. "Why did Anti-Kuroninja have to show up at a time like this?"

The Cybernindragon lowered down, and Anti-Kuroninja arrived with another member of his group, known as the Emerald Club: Shinken Green.

"What do you want this time, Anti-Kuroninja?" Kuroninja asked. "We have important business here, so whatever you're doing will have to wait!"

"You already know how I don't like waiting," Anti-Kuroninja said. "Me and Shinken Green are going after the Green Dragon Orb!"

"What's with the sudden interest in the Green Dragon Orb?" Kuroninja asked. "I thought you didn't care about any of the Dragon Orbs!"

"Yeah," Anti-Kuroninja said, "but then I found out that the previous Green Dragon Warrior is no longer the Green Dragon Warrior! I'm planning to get the new Green Dragon Warrior to join the Emerald Club as its newest member!"

"What makes you think the Green Dragon Warrior will join you?" Kuronindragon asked. "I know the Green Dragon Orb more than anyone, and there's no way it will take anyone's side!"

"Shut up, Kuronindragon," Anti-Kuroninja said. "I'm not just here to give away my plans. I'm also here to show off my new powers!"

"What do you mean?" Kuroninja asked.

"Watch this," Anti-Kuroninja said. He got out his signature ninja sword, which had a futuristic look and an emerald green blade. Anti-Kuroninja held the blade in the air and announced "Force Idolize!"

The blade of Anti-Kuroninja's sword changed from emerald green to light pink, and Anti-Kuroninja was now wearing a light grey suit with light pink accents.

"Wait a minute," Kuroninja said, "isn't that..."

"Surprised?" Anti-Kuroninja said. "Since you have access to all of Generation 9, I decided to train until I could unlock everyone on Generation 12."

"You're forgetting something," Kuroninja said. "Both of my very first Idolizations are effective against Generation 12!" Kuroninja pulled out the Blade of Kings and announced "Idolize!" and he was surrounded by pink light. When the light cleared up, Kuroninja's suit was black with pink accents. The blade of his sword also glowed with pink light. Kuroninja charged at Anti-Kuroninja and took him down easily.

"Not so fast," Anti-Kuroninja said as he got back up. "Did you think that was the only one? Force Idolize!"

The accents on Anti-Kuroninja's suit changed to light orange. Anti-Kuroninja became faster and more agile. Kuroninja tried to find Anti-Kuroninja, but he was too fast. Anti-Kuroninja unleashed a flurry of strikes onto Kuroninja, who couldn't dodge them in time. Kuroninja knew exactly what Idolization he needed to counter Anti-Kuroninja's current Force Idolization, but he wasn't in the right mood to use that form.

"I've done my research on you from our past battles," Anti-Kuroninja said, "and I realized that every Idolization you use has certain conditions that affect which form you take. Since _she_ is not with you right now, you can't use your orange form, which you need to win against me in this form!"

"Are you sure you'll win against me?" Kuroninja asked. "Don't forget, Kuroninja always wins."

Anti-Kuroninja was too focused on Kuroninja to realize that someone was about to shoot him. It was Sayo, who had transformed into Kiramai Pink after seeing Kuroninja get taken out by Anti-Kuroninja's light orange form.

"Kiramai Pink..." Anti-Kuroninja said. "I've learned a lot about your fighting style from one of my teammates in the Emerald Club...and this is also a good opportunity to test out my third and final new _Force Idolization_!" Anti-Kuroninja held up his sword in the air and the blade changed from light orange to sea blue. Anti-Kuroninja's suit was now light grey with sea blue accents.

Kiramai Pink fired at Anti-Kuroninja, but Anti-Kuroninja was able to dodge all the shots with the elegance of a figure skater. Anti-Kuroninja then charged at Kiramai Pink and lunged with his sword. The sword hit Kiramai Pink and forced her to untransform. Anti-Kuroninja had defeated Kiramai Pink using the last of his new powers. Anti-Kuroninja dodn't finish off Kiramai Pink because he was more focused on Kuroninja. Kuroninja charged at Anti-Kuroninja, but then Anti-Kuroninja kicked Kuroninja in the face and pointed his sword at him.

"So what do you think?" Anti-Kuroninja asked.

"It's cool that you're trying new things," Kuroninja said.

A pink mecha shaped like a train zoomed into the area and picked up Kuroninja and Sayo, but left Kuronindragon behind with Anti-Kuroninja.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with you, Kuroninja!" Anti-Kuroninja said. He then turned over to Kuronindragon and realized something.

"Wait a minute..." Anti-Kuroninja said to Kuronindragon. "You're still here...maybe _you_ could be useful in my plan."

* * *

The train mecha that picked up Kuroninja & Sayo arrived at a small house, but when they arrived, someone else was there. It was MomoNinger. Kuroninja realized that the train mecha was Byunmaru, the mecha of MomoNinger. MomoNinger untransformed as soon as she saw Kuroninja.

"Long time no see, Kuroninja," she said.

"Kasumi," Kuroninja said. "I was going to say the same thing."

"Follow me," Kasumi said, "there's someone who needs to see you."

"Who is it?" Kuroninja asked. "And besides, I was spending time with Sayo!"

"You'll see," Kasumi said, "but I don't think you'll like who it is."

Kuroninja entered the building and the first thing he saw was Kuroninja Gold, who was talking with Yakumo.

"Kuroninja Gold..." Kuroninja said. "What are you doing here?"

"As much as I don't want to say this," Kuroninja Gold said, "I need your help."

"What do you mean?" Kuroninja asked.

"You might be wondering why I'm here," Kuroninja Gold said. "I was going after the Black Dragon Orb when suddenly, I was attacked by a guy in white dragon armour."

"A White Dragon Warrior..." Kuroninja thought. He then asked Kuroninja Gold something.

"Hang on, why were you going after the Black Dragon Orb in the first place?"

"T-that's none of your business!" Kuroninja Gold said, a little embarrassed.

"Ok, let's change the subject," Kuroninja said. "A White Dragon Warrior has appeared?"

"Yes," Kuroninja Gold said. "He was so powerful, not even I could defeat him! And that's why I need your help. He's after the other Dragon Orbs and won't stop until every last one of them is under his control! That's why I came to Earth 1 to find you."

"I'm already dealing with Anti-Kuroninja and the Shadow Line," Kuroninja said, "but I've defeated two White Dragon Warriors before. What do you know about this one?"

"All I know is that his name is Sora Akuda," Kuroninja Gold said.

"In that case," Kuroninja said, "I _cannot_ help you. You're on your own."

Kuroninja Gold groaned.

"Fine, Kuroninja," Kuroninja Gold said. "I'll just take care of him myself."

Kuroninja Gold left the room, leaving Kuroninja with Yakumo. There was a moment of silence at first, but then Yakumo got up with his wand ready.

"Kuroninja, we meet again," Yakumo said.

"AoNinger..." Kuroninja said. "How is it?"

"I was just traveling here," Yakumo said, "so I decided to visit Kasumi at the last minute. But then _you_ showed up and ruined my chance to be with Kasumi!"

"I didn't even want to be here either," Kuroninja said. "I was supposed to be-"

"Enough!" Yakumo said. "I'll just take care of you right here, right now. This is going to be _easy..._ " He pulled out a blue orb, which Kuroninja immediately recognized.

"You're _still_ the Blue Dragon Warrior?" Kuroninja asked. "I thought the Blue Dragon would've chosen someone else by now."

Yakumo threw the Blue Dragon Orb into the air. It released a bolt of lightning on Yakumo, transforming him into the Blade Dragon Warrior. Yakumo was now wearing a suit of armour with a blue mask shaped like a dragon head, with a yellow visor and gold dragon horns. The suit was made of blue dragon scales, and it had yellow accents.

As for Kuroninja, he had his ninja sword ready. The two of them were going to duel in this empty room, and it was going to be one of the most intense duels of all time, between two rivals who both desired the same goal, but only one could make it out alive. As the two paced around the room, carefully planning their attack in their head...

...the door opened and Kasumi entered.

"Are you two okay?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah," both of them said.

"What are you doing?" Kasumi asked.

"Nothing," Kuroninja said.

"That's right, we're doing nothing," Yakumo said.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of town, Kotoha was sitting outside and practicing the flute, when something fell from the sky. Kotoha put her flute down and went to look for whatever fell. After a few minutes, she found it. It was a bright green orb.


	3. Chapter 3

Many hours had passed since Kotoha found a green orb that fell from the sky. She had no idea what to do with it, so she just put it on a shelf until she knew what it was. It was now night, and Kotoha was trying to sleep, but then she noticed that the orb was glowing. Kotoha walked cautiously toward the green orb. As she got closer, an image of a green dragon appeared in her head.

Kotoha woke up in the middle of the night, realizing that this was just a dream, but she still didn't know what that green orb was.

* * *

The next day, Kuroninja woke up to find himself in the middle of a large bed. He was sandwiched between Sayo and Kasumi. Kuroninja tried to get out without waking them up, but he couldn't move. What made it more difficult for Kuroninja to leave was that Sayo had wrapped her arms around Kuroninja, so that no matter what he did, he couldn't let go. Fortunately, Kuroninja was a shadow ninja, so he used his shadow ninjutsu to teleport off the bed without waking up Sayo or Kasumi. Unfortunately, it meant that Kuroninja had to use up some of his energy. Kuroninja was about to leave, but then Sayo woke up and saw Kuroninja about to leave.

"Hey Kuroninja, where are you going?" Sayo asked.

Kuroninja stopped and turned around nervously. "N-nowhere?" he said. Kuroninja left the room slowly, but made a run for it as soon as he was outside. Before he could leave the house, he hit himself on the head. This was when Kasumi woke up. Sayo ran over to Kuroninja to check on him.

"Are you okay?" Sayo asked Kuroninja.

"I'm fine," Kuroninja said, "but I still have to find Kotoha before the White Dragon Warrior does..."

"You need some rest, though," Sayo said.

"Relax," Kuroninja said, "I've fought against evil overlords from other dimensions and giant space serpents. A bump on the head is nothing to me..."

"Wait a minute," Yakumo said, "Kasumi and I shall find Kotoha. You can rest here with Sayo."

"Are you sure about this?" Kasumi asked.

"Absolutely," Yakumo said.

Kasumi and Yakumo left the house to look for Kotoha, while Sayo stayed behind to take care of Kuroninja.

* * *

Kotoha, meanwhile, was playing the flute when the green orb she found started to react. She grabbed her shodophone and approached the green orb with caution. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kotoha went to answer the door and saw Anti-Kuroninja waiting outside with a group of Cyberninjas. With Anti-Kuroninja was another Kuroninja in dark grey and bright green. It was Kuronindragon.

Kotoha was familiar with Anti-Kuroninja because she fought against him alongside Kuroninja. She had also teamed up with Kuroninja's other six partners one time to try and rescue Kuroninja. She grabbed a samurai sword and opened the door. Once the door was opened, Kotoha pointed the sword at Anti-Kuroninja.

"What do you want?" Kotoha asked Anti-Kuroninja.

"We come in peace," Anti-Kuroninja said. "I'm here with an offer for you. Also this guy was also looking for you."

"You must be Kotoha, right?" Kuronindragon asked. "I was supposed to go here with Kuroninja, but plans changed...now I'm with Anti-Kuroninja. You didn't happen to see a green ball-shaped thing fall from the sky, did you?"

"I actually have it right here," Kotoha said. "I still don't know what it is."

"That is the Green Dragon Orb," Kuronindragon said, "and I have come from Earth 69 to teach you the ways of the Green Dragon Warrior."

"Yeah," Anti-Kuroninja said, "and I'm here because I want you to join the Emerald Club!"

"The Emerald Club?" Kotoha asked. "Isn't Chiaki part of that group?"

"Yes," Anti-Kuroninja said. "Normally, I only allow green rangers into the Emerald Club, but since you're the Green Dragon Warrior now, you get to join!"

* * *

Kuroninja was lying on a chair, with an ice pack on his head. Sayo was making sure that Kuroninja would feel relaxed as his head healed. Kuroninja tried to get up from the couch, but every time he did, Sayo would stop him. About ten minutes passed already.

"I think my head's okay now," Kuroninja said. He removed the ice pack and got up, but before he could leave the couch, Sayo grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" Kuroninja asked Sayo. Before he could continue asking, Sayo had taken Kuroninja in her arms, but then Kuroninja, who was suddenly startled, rolled back and knocked the chair over. Kuroninja quickly got up and started running for the door, but then Sayo intercepted Kuroninja and used her aikido skills to take Kuroninja down. As this happened, Sayo tripped on the floor and landed on top of Kuroninja. Sayo's arm suddenly felt sore, so Kuroninja decided to take care of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Black Dragon Warrior had arrived on Earth 1, but then he was stabbed from behind. The Black Dragon Warrior untransformed and dropped dead, as someone grabbed the Black Dragon Orb. It was Sora Akuda. Sora Akuda transformed into the White Dragon Warrior and flew to a very tall building. He then used his power to halve the Black Dragon Orb's energy and give himself one half. Sora Akuda then gave that half of energy back to the Black Dragon Orb. The Black Dragon Orb released a cloud of black smoke, which materialized into a black dragon. The Black Dragon began destroying many different parts of the city.

"And so it begins..." Sora Akuda said, as he watched the black dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

Kasumi and Yakumo were looking for Kotoha, who had just become the new Green Dragon Warrior. They were doing this because Kuroninja was recovering from something. Yakumo also planned for this to happen so that he could spend time alone with Kasumi, but it backfired because Kasumi was worried about how Kuroninja was doing. Suddenly, Kasumi noticed a cloud of black smoke, and a black dragon emerging from the smoke cloud. The black dragon was breathing acid everywhere it flew.

"We've got to stop that dragon," Yakumo said to Kasumi.

"You're right," Kasumi said.

Yakumo brought out the Blue Dragon Orb, but before he could transform into the Blue Dragon Warrior, the Blue Dragon Orb was being pulled behind Yakumo. Yakumo turned around as the Blue Dragon Orb was captured by Cage Shadow.

"Hey, that was mine!" Yakumo said.

"Sorry about that," Cage Shadow said, "but our master needs a Dragon Orb." A portal to the Shadow Dimension opened and Cage Shadow left.

"Now what?" Yakumo said.

"We still have your Nintality, remember?" Kasumi said.

"Oh right!" Yakumo said. "I was used to using the Blue Dragon Orb that I forgot about my skills as a Ninninger." He pulled out his ninja sword and the AoNinger shuriken.

Dragomaru and Byunmaru had arrived to fight the black dragon. Dragomaru used its fire breath on the black dragon, but the black dragon responded by flying in the air and breathing acid on the mecha of the two Ninningers. The acid had badly damaged Dragomaru and Byunmaru. MomoNinger summoned UFOmaru and flew up to reach the black dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroninja and Sayo were lying down together on a sofa. Kuroninja woke up and looked out the window. From the window he saw the black dragon. Kuroninja came to his senses and realized that he had to save whoever was being attacked by the black dragon.

"Sayo!" Kuroninja said. "Look over there!"

"Oh my goodness, a dragon!" Sayo said. "Forget whatever we were doing! Let's go!"

Kuroninja and Sayo left the house to fight the black dragon...even though they both had no idea how to stop it.

When they arrived at the scene, the black dragon was waiting for them, but someone was standing in front of the black dragon...it was the White Dragon Warrior, Sora Akuda.

"So this is Sora Akuda," Kuroninja said. "The White Dragon Warrior that Kuroninja Gold warned me about."

"Kuroninja Gold, huh?" Sora Akuda said. "So that's his name. He was foolish to think he could defeat me." Kuroninja looked down and saw that Kuroninja Gold had been knocked out, presumably by either the black dragon or Sora Akuda.

"That fool thought he found the Black Dragon Orb when he came here," Sora Akuda said. "If only he knew the true secret of the five dragon orbs..."

"Wait a minute," Kuroninja said, "that black dragon has something to do with the Black Dragon Orb?"

"Yes," Sora Akuda said. "This black dragon had been sealed inside that orb for millennia, but now, I have freed it from its container. The black dragon has been waiting patiently to show its power, and you and your partner get to experience it fully!"

Sora Akuda left, as the black dragon began charging up its breath. It breathed a cloud of acid, but then UFOmaru swooped down and picked up Kuroninja and Sayo. However, there was no time for Kuroninja and MomoNinger to talk after seeing each other, because the black dragon was chasing after UFOmaru. It slashed at the UFO mecha with its claws, sending it crashing down. The black dragon dashed toward Kuroninja, and there was nowhere for him or the other to go. The black dragon was about to destroy Kuroninja.

Suddenly, something rammed into the black dragon. It was the Cybernindragon, and Anti-Kuroninja was piloting the Cybernindragon in his light grey suit with light pink accents.

"Anti-Kuroninja!" Kuroninja said.

"The Emerald Club has arrived!" Anti-Kuroninja said. "This is one of my new secret techniques: _Deus Ex Machino!"_

Kuronindragon went to fight the Black Dragon. Accompanying him was a familiar face for Kuroninja, whom he was supposed to look for when the whole thing started. It was Kotoha, the yellow ranger of the Shinkengers and the new Green Dragon Warrior.

"I didn't think I'd be fighting a dragon this early..." Kotoha said.

"Well, you're the Green Dragon Warrior," Kuronindragon said.

"I don't think I can defeat this dragon," Kotoha said.

"Trust in the armour," Kuronindragon said. "The Green Dragon Orb will bring order and balance to this fight."

"Ok," Kotoha said. She threw the Green Dragon Orb in the air and transformed into the Green Dragon Warrior. Someone noticed the transformation from afar. It was Umbra of the Shadow Line.

The Green Dragon Warrior charged at the black dragon. Although the black dragon was very large in size and very powerful, the Green Dragon Armor had the ability to alter its user's power level so that it would be the same as one enemy, insuring that duels against the Green Dragon Warrior were fair. Kuronindragon also had this ability. The Green Dragon Warrior had the same power level as the black dragon now, so now the fight between the black dragon and the Green Dragon Warrior was even.

Since the fight between the Green Dragon Warrior and the black dragon was fair, it meant that neither of them had the upper hand. However, that wasn't the point of this battle. This battle was merely to distract the black dragon long enough for Kuronindragon to unleash his sealing technique on the black dragon, to seal the black dragon in an orb again. Kuronindragon imitated the motions of a baseball pitcher throwing a baseball. An orb of energy materialized and hit the black dragon, sucking it into a small vortex. Once the black dragon was fully sucked in the vortex, the vortex disappeared and left behind a black orb.

"The Black Dragon Orb has returned," Kuronindragon said.

At the same time, Kuroninja was talking to Anti-Kuroninja.

"So what made you decide to save me?" Kuroninja asked Anti-Kuroninja.

"I saw that black dragon flying to wherever I fought you before," Anti-Kuroninja said. "There was no way I was letting that black dragon get to you before me. But if that black dragon was inside the Black Dragon Orb, then that means that whoever you're dealing with is a very dangerous threat to all of us."

"I didn't even know that there was an actual dragon inside that orb," Kuroninja said. "I just thought that the orbs had the _essence_ of a dragon! Does that mean the green dragon orb has a green dragon inside it? What if the green dragon orb got destroyed too? Kuronindragon's got some explaining to do."

Kuronindragon walked over to Kuroninja.

"I heard you say my name," Kuronindragon said. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes," Kuroninja said. "I want you to explain _everything_ about the Dragon Orbs. EVERYTHING."

* * *

While Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja were arguing with Kuronindragon, Kotoha untransformed. However, she was grabbed by Umbra and brought aboard a Kuliner, which escaped to the Shadow Dimension.


End file.
